This is our story
by Yamiyuri
Summary: One story has ended. For two others, another may begin.


**This is our story**

With a little help from the stores of the airship Celsius (mostly alcoholic in nature) and the combined effort of the villagers, the residents of Besaid had thrown together an on the spot festival for their reunited heroine and hero (as much as they said it wasn't necessary). Lanterns and decorations went up all around the village, the outdoor cooking pits burgeoned with food as more and more people shared what they had for the celebration, and apprentice and journeyman alike brought their instruments out to add their most joyous melodies to the atmosphere.

The party was in full swing by the time dusk arrived, the ex-summoner easily giving in to the people's desire to hear about her journey, though naturally she shared only the most exciting moments, saving the private and painful times for her lover, the guardian she thought she'd never see again when he faded away with the death of Sin... though that's neither here nor there. Right now it was just them, a hundred or so villagers, and most of the Gullwings crew.

The beach was permeated by a much quieter mood, untouched by the lights and scents, the music and noise of the village far above. A sole figure, resting on a sun-warmed rock, greeted the cool breeze briefly visiting from the ocean and wondered to herself how it was that just half a day ago an entire village could be in this place. Red eyes gazing up at the starless dusk sky, silver hair gently stirring in the soft wind; the leather clad warrior looked to be the picture of peace and contentment, despite her sword and black, red trimmed armour."

However, things tend to be not what they are seen as.

A young woman approached the solitary, brooding swordswoman, watching her mark with spiral eyes the colour of fresh spring grass. She drew close unnoticed, or at least, unacknowledged (surprisingly stealthily for someone wearing a yellow bikini made into everyday wear by adding a brown skirt and green belt). Swishing the long red and yellow scarf wrapped around her neck out of the way, she sat her lithe and tanned self next to her pale counterpart and drew her knee up, wrapping her hands around it comfortably.

"It's pretty, even without the stars out yet, isn't it, Paine?" the younger woman asked quietly.

"I thought you'd be at the party, Rikku." replied the elder, after a short pause.

"I was, for a while. But I didn't see you around so I thought I'd check around..."

"I don't really feel like my place is up there."

"But... that's not all, right?" Rikku asked as she turned and tried to peer at her companion's face. "You're already wondering what's next. Buddy and Brother are reconsidering sphere hunting, Shinra's leaving the ship, Yuna's finished what she set out to accomplish... So you want to know what's next for you, right?" Managing to keep her voice low, she watched Paine take a deep breath and close her eyes.

"And what are you going to do, Rikku?"

"Hmm, maybe I'll steal Brother's ship and just keep going." Rikku answered with a wide grin. "You?" Paine let out the long breath she had been holding.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll wander aimlessly again." she offered, opting to gaze into the sky again.The young thief began to fidget slightly, tapping her fingers against her knee and bouncing in her seat a little.

"Paine..."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe it's time to write _our_ story..." Rikku said with barely restrained enthusiasm. Paine glanced towards her tensed friend, seeing wide eyes and a broad smile directed at her.

"The way you say that," Paine started, with a smile she couldn't turn into a smirk, "seems to hold so much meaning behind it."

"Oh? Well, you know, grand adventures always follow those words!" the slender thief exclaimed.

"Coming from a person who's helped free, and then save, their world I'd expect something more like 'I just want to relax and enjoy life'." retorted Paine calmly. Unable to contain herself any longer, Rikku hopped off her perch and turned to face Paine with such exuberance that her braids whipped around and brushed her face.

"You know me, Dr. P! Rikku, world class thief extraordinaire and adrenaline junkie! I may not be relaxing but I'll definitely be enjoying life!" she near-shouted, clenching her fists in front of her as she fixed Paine with an intense gaze.

"Adrenaline junkie, is it now?" Paine grinned, "You just can't keep your nose clean, and then trip face first into whatever trouble is least convenient at the time." the warrior coolly responded while crossing her arms. Rikku shrunk back slightly with a nervous giggle followed by a sigh, unable to totally deny the statement.

"Hmph!" Rikku huffed as she gathered her precious dignity, before looking Paine clearly in the eyes, "So, does that mean you don't want to come along?" she asked quietly yet firmly, steeling herself against the possible answers.

"I won't follow you all over Hell's half-acre, if that's what you're driving at..." the stoic warrior said drily.

Rikku lowered her gaze to the cooling sand below, fists balled at her sides, a barely noticeable shudder passing through her small frame, despite how she had tried to stop it.

"But..." Paine continued, rising from her seat to face the slightly younger woman, one fist planted on her hip, a hint of a smile on her lips.

Rikku raised her head back up, piercing green eyes overflowing with hope as she looked to Paine, breath catching in her throat.

"I _will_ walk beside you", Paine finished, smile returning to her face, "So it really will be _our_ story."

Rikku broke into full smile with a barely audible breath and impulsively tossed her arms around Paine's shoulders, pulling herself into a close hug. "Paine..." she mumbled in a thick voice, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Yeah, yeah..." Paine replied as her eyes drifted shut, embracing Rikku gingerly (though most would swear it was tenderly), thankful that everyone else was up at the party (though she'd never know with her eyes closed like that).

Sometime the next day...

Though the sun was just passing noon, only a dozen or so souls were active in the village, mostly children taking advantage of the lack of supervision. One by one, the others began to wake, taking to task the cleanup of last nights festivities. Though she tried to help, ex-summoner Yuna was shooed off, after all, clean up isn't part of the heroine's job. Instead, she decided on waiting for her friends to wake up, and it wasn't until late evening that everyone realized that two people were missing from the get-together.

Elsewhere...

The small ferry was well on it's way to Kilika as the sky turned to it's dusky form, two people watching the path in front of them from the upper deck. Standing next to each other, they shared a smile and a grin as the waves parted with noisy crashes against the boats bow.

This is Our Story.


End file.
